


Sinful Sounds

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: After hearing Jensen record some audio for a fight scene you just can’t focus on anything other than the memory of him grunting and groaning. When he suggests you run through your lines together the next day things don’t exactly go according to plan…





	Sinful Sounds

**__ **

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. Smut. Fingering. Unprotected sex.**

**Bamby**

It was supposed to be an ordinary in an out task. The fight scene you and Jensen had run through that afternoon apparently hadn’t had enough audio, so you two were required to head on into a sound booth, make some grunting noises, and then you would be done for the day.

You’d already gone in and did your bit, but you’d decided to stick around just in case they wanted more. That meant you were given the opportunity to listen in on Jensen… something you probably shouldn’t have done.

Having not been prepared, you’d been sipping at your water when the sound of his grunting and breathing heavily hit your ears.

Jumping at the sound, you coughed as the water spilled down the wrong hole.

“Are you okay?”

You weren’t sure who had asked, you were too busy trying to stop coughing and calm your racing heart as it thudded hard in your chest.

The door to the sound booth opened as Jensen stepped out, a small grin playing on his lips. “Wrong hole?” he asked, but despite the innocence of the question his tone and eyes suggested something far more sinful…

“I gotta go.”

You were up and out the door before anyone could blink, hurrying through the building, dodging every and any person on your way. You didn’t stop until you felt your hand land on the security of your trailer door before you pulled it open, stepped inside and shut the world out.

Your head landed on the door with a thunk.

 _God. That was… he was… my lord that was hot_.

It really shouldn’t have caused this reaction, it’s not like you hadn’t heard him before. Your character, Haven, was constantly fighting with Dean on the show. Hell, most of the time he was actually on top of you while he panted hard like he had in the booth. If you could handle it in character, with his body pressed against yours, what made this different?

* * *

Another day. Another fight scene.

You were pushed against the bunker wall before Jensen stalked forward and pressed his arm against your throat, holding you there. His eyes were dark, enraged and determined.

Following the script, you flung your head forward and headbutt him- without actually hitting him, of course. As soon as he let you go you threw yourself at him, sending the two of you crashing to the ground. On impact he grunted in pain, still in character, but suddenly you weren’t.

Eyes wide, mind wandering to the dream you had last night. Dreams that had been filled with those sinful sounds from Jensen. Dreams that had left you tossing, turning and feeling things you really shouldn’t have been feeling for a coworker and friend…

“Cut!”

You quickly scrambled off Jensen, your thoughts whirling back to reality. “Sorry!” you called back. “I thought I actually hurt him,” you lied.

Jared laughed from where he still stood in position- Sam was off to the side, not wanting to get involved with yet another fight between Haven and Dean. You shot him a quick glare, but that just made him laugh harder.

Ignoring Jared, you offered Jensen your hand out of instinct. He grabbed it and helped himself up to his feet… but did not let your hand go. Instead he moved in closer, watching you with an unreadable expression that had you squirming slightly.

“You okay?” he finally asked.

“Fine,” you insisted. “That grunt and the look on your face… it just didn’t sit right with me.”

“You sure?”

Nodding, you offered a small smile. “Mm-hmm.”

* * *

You were not okay. The scene had been stopped three more times because of you. _Three_ more times. Then there’s the times Jared or Jensen screwed up, or when things weren’t shot the way everyone wanted or needed them to be. By the end of it all you didn’t even finish the scene.

It was your fault. Okay, so it wasn’t entirely your fault, but you were feeling pretty guilty about it. It’s not like it was a hard scene. It’s not like you hadn’t had to fight like that with Jensen a million times before. So why the hell were you screwing up so much?

_Those damned sounds he made yesterday, that’s why._

Hanging out in you trailer now, sitting on the couch picking at the nachos you’d whipped up for dinner, you just couldn’t stop thinking about Jensen grunting, or the way he’d held you against the wall during the fight scene that day, or how he felt underneath you…

“Yeah, no, I can’t do this.” Sighing, you got up and put your dinner on the counter before slipping on an oversized jumped before heading for the door.

Sure, you were only dressed in grey sweat pants, a thin black tank and purple fluffy socks, the only thing keeping you from the cool air being that jumper you’d just thrown on. Sure, your hair was a mess on the top of your head. Sure, your makeup had been washed away the instant your day was wrapped. But you didn’t care about how you looked.

You were out to get some fresh air and go for a walk. You were out to clear your mind. You were out in the hopes of finding something to distract you from the curse you were under.

“Hey, Y/N!”

_Oh, no…_

Turning around, smile on your face, you looked over at Jensen. “Hey.”

He hurried over across the lot, still dressed in his Dean clothes. His day had run longer than yours, seeing as he and Jared had to shoot the scene after the fight. The scene after Haven decides to leave the brothers. The scene where Sam convinces Dean to go after you.

That’s as far as you’d gotten with scripts. But seeing as Jensen was currently holding _two_ scripts in his hand you got the feeling you were about to find out what happens next.

_Great… more lines I can try but fail to remember._

As he came to stop in front of you he didn’t even try to hide the amused grin on his lips. “Nice socks.”

“Shut up, Ackles,” you grumbled, curling your toes out of embarrassment. “That the next script.”

“Yep.” He handed it over. “You wanna go over it together?”

Pausing, you looked from the paper now in your hands to the man standing in front of you. “We’ve never gone over our lines together before…”

“I know. But we’ve never had a scene like this before.” He gestured to his own script.

Out of curiosity you quickly flicked through the many pages before finding the exact scene he was talking out. Your eyes went wide, and your jaw fell to the ground.

“ _We have sex?!_ ”

He laughed. He actually laughed. “I mean, no, _we_ don’t, our characters do.”

“Obviously.” You rolled your eyes.

“You didn’t see this coming? I mean, Dean and Haven are always fighting. There’s tension there. And we have chemistry. You and me. So it makes sense.” He shrugged as if everything he’d just said hadn’t made your heart implode… in a good way.

When you fell silent and just stared down at the script, eyes glued to the words of _that_ scene, you couldn’t stop your mind from pulling _that_ memory from your brain. The sound of him grunting, groaning, breathing heavily. You wondered how it would sound right up against your ear with him on top of you… or you on top of him like in the scene you’d shot earlier that day.

It was then that your eyes landed on one particular line. The line where Haven would grab and kiss Dean. No words. No warning. No hesitation. Just grab, pull and kiss.

_Screw it._

Dropping the script to the ground, you grabbed Jensen by the shirt and pulled him down, crashing your lips onto yours.

He tensed against you for barely a second before he kissed back, his hands moving to your waist as he stepped closer. His mouth opened, the kiss deepening as you both melted on the spot, feeling all the tension and anticipation from years of working together finally get some relief.

Everyone had commented that Dean and Haven were always either ready to kill each other or rip their clothes off. After being the characters for so long, you really shouldn’t have been surprised you yourself were beginning to feel the same way. Only difference was, you didn’t want to kill Jensen.

Pulling back just enough so he could talk, Jensen stayed close, his lips brushing against yours as he asked, “What was that for?”

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about those Goddamn grunts from the sound booth last night. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” You had meant to sound grumpy, but instead you were out of breath and awestruck as you stared into the greens of his eyes.

He grinned. “You haven’t been able to stop thinking about me?”

“Shut up, Ackles.” This time you did sound grumpy… but only a little.

Chuckling lightly, he paused a moment before looking over his shoulder. When he was sure the coast was clear he grabbed your hand and led you back towards your trailer. You let him, watching as he opened the door and pulled you both inside before closing the door again. The whole time your heart was beating hard, neither of you needing to say a word to know where this was going.

Once the door was closed he turned to you again, tossing his script onto the couch, he reached up to cup your cheek before leaning in to press his lips against yours in another kiss.

It wasn’t as deep, but it was just as sensual, a promise for what was to come. Barely brushes of skin on skin, lips seeking each other out but hardly touching. Your breaths were mingling, adding to the dizzying bliss his touch was invoking.

Backing you up, slowly, dragging out these simpler touches, he led you both towards the bedroom in your trailer. You didn’t break apart, didn’t say a word, didn’t hesitate or question yourselves. You both just kept moving, drowning in the moment that held nothing but you and him.

Falling onto your bed, Jensen had to lean down in order to keep his lips against yours. It was then he pressed forward, pushing his lips to yours in a bruising kiss as he pressed you into the bed.

Hands slid against skin, his fingers dragging your jumper from your body. As much as you wanted to continue drinking in the taste of his lips and tongue, you wanted the feel of his body on yours more. You both separated, working on plucking each piece of clothing off, sharing kisses here, tasting skin there.

Nothing was out of bounds when the need and desire was pulsing as hard as it was. You two were lost to the cliché nervous and embarrassment that might’ve come if you’d gotten together previously.

The only time Jensen stopped was when you were both completely bare. It was then that he took the time to pull back and admire you. His eyes touched every inch of your skin, drinking I the sight of you naked and underneath him. Knuckles brushed up and down you arm before his hand moved to your waist, his fingers digging into your skin as his eyes grew darker.

You took a second to look him over as well. His muscles were tense, veins pulsing under his sweat slicked skin as he held himself above you. Your eyes skimmed his chest, having already explored that several times during fight scenes- but that didn’t make it any less appealing than it had the first time. What really caught your attention was the hard, throbbing, leaking cock bobbing between you and his stomach.

Seeing the effect you had on him gave you a confidence you’d never had before, and drove you forward.

Reaching out, you wrapped your hand around the base of his cock, adding enough pressure to make his hips thrust and to pull a groan out of his lip.

You grinned, smug and pleased with yourself until his eyes locked onto your grin.

He growled before pushing his lips onto yours once more. Shifting on his knees, he put himself between your legs, his free hand wrapping around your wrist and pulling you away from him as his lips continued to devour yours.

Fingers slid against your slit, dipping into your entrance, testing to see how wet you were. He groaned, feeling how eager and ready your body was for him. But you’d seen how big he was. You both knew no matter how ready you felt you were, you were still going to need a little extra preparation.

Two fingers pushed into you, agonisingly but deliciously slow. Your moans were muffled as Jensen continued to kiss you were passion that had you melting into the bed. Fingers thrusting, Jensen worked your body up to its peak, pressing into a spot that had your toes curling, back arching and nails digging into his shoulders.

You didn’t want him to stop. You never wanted him to stop.

When he pulled his fingers away you whimpered, having been _so_ close. Then his lips left yours, making you pout slightly as you looked up at him with question. But before you could protest you felt him nudge against your core.

Eyes fluttering closed, teeth tugging at you lip, you nodded at him, needing it. Wanting it. Wanting and craving everything he could give you.

One thrust, and Jensen was buried deep inside you. He groaned at the feel of your walls tightening around him, pulling his cock further into your warmth. The groan had you arching into him, seeking out more of his touch and those sounds.

“Fuck,” he breathed. “Should’ve done this ages ago.”

Leaning up, you pressed your lips to his. “I know.” You kissed him. “Fuck, I know.”

He groaned, shifting his hips to bury himself further in you. “Wanted to do this for years.”

“Me too,” you moaned as your hips instinctively thrust against him. “Wanted you today. When I was on top of you. That groan… oh, God.”

Pulling out, almost all the way, he then thrust forward sharply, digging into all the best parts inside you. Sounds spilled from both of you, grunts, groans and moans. You were breathing heavily, panting as the rhythm picked up, hips pressing into each other hard and faster.

Opening you eyes you looked up at him, seeing the way his dark stare watched your body. The way your breasts bounced with every thrust. The way the muscles in your arms and legs tightened every time he pushed back in. The way your back arched every time he pulled out. The way your lips darted across your lips. The way your body swallowed him whole as his cock drove into you over and over again.

When his eyes locked onto yours you both groaned lowly and deeply before meeting each other half way, your lips crashing against each other in a hungry kiss as the rhythm grew needier.

There was a buzzing under your skin. A bliss full sensation growing, building, tightening, waiting. You felt your walls flutter, pulse and pull him in more. Your fingers dug into the meat of his shoulders, your legs wrapping around his hips to bury him inside you as something snapped.

Your lips tore from him as you gasped on a scream stuck in your throat, your body twitching underneath his as everything inside you vibrated with complete and utter euphoria.

Jensen groaned, your climax spurring him into his own. His hips pushed forward, burying himself deep inside you as he came.

Somehow he managed to find the strength to roll over instead of collapsing on you. He pulled you along with him so you were both lying on your sides, facing each other, out of breath and completely satiated.

“Wow,” he breathed with a light chuckle.

You laughed a little, too. “Yeah.”

“You know, when I said we should go over the script together,” he grinned, “I didn’t mean we should do  _that_.”

Rolling your eyes, you turned onto your back as you tried not to smile. “Shut up, Ackles.”

He just chuckled again before he shifted until he could slid himself under your sheets. You turned your head to watch as he got himself comfortable, his eyes falling shut as a lazy but content smile formed on his lips.

“What are you doing?”

“Sleeping.”

“This is my trailer.”

“I’m aware.” He opened one eye and looked over at you. “I’ll go if you want. But I was really hoping you wanted me to stay… and I don’t just mean for the night.”

You were taken aback at first. You hadn’t even thought about what was going to happen next. You were too wrapped up in the fact you’d just had some amazing sex with Jensen, you weren’t in the right mind frame to be thinking about what you were going to do afterwards. But now that you were thinking about it…

“Stay. I want you to stay.”

That cute smile turned into a grin then. “Good.” He shifted onto his elbow and leaned over you, his lips brushing against your in a ghost of a kiss.

Just as the two of you were melting into the moment someone knocked a beat on you trailer door before walking in without waiting for a response.

“Hey, Y/N, I found your script for tomorrow on the ground out-” Jared cut himself short as he paused, no doubt in the middle of your trailer. “Y/N?”

“Shit.” Pulling away from Jensen, you quickly pulled on your panties and grabbed Jensen’s Dean flannel. “Just hold on a sec, Jared,” you called.

But it was too late, the bedroom door was already opening…

Jared froze in the doorway as he looked from Jensen to you and then back. “Well it’s about time.” With that he turned, dropped your script on your couch and walked right out the trailer.

While you stood there, speechless, Jensen laughed. “You should’ve seen your face.”

Glaring, you grabbed a cushion and hit him with it. “How many times do I have to tell you to shut up, Ackles?”

As you went to hit him with the cushion again he caught it before grabbing your hand and pulling you onto the bed. He was on top of you in a flash, fingers slowly slipping his flannel from your shoulder as his eyes raked over your form.

“Don’t kid yourself, Y/N. You don’t want me to shut up. You like the sound of my voice…” His eyes met yours then. “Or is it just the sound of me groaning?”

The back of his knuckles brushed the side of your breast which had you pressing against Jensen. He groaned at the feel of your skin flush against his, the heat of your body melding into yours.

Hearing at deliciously sinful sound had your insides turn to goo as you realised you never wanted him to shut up ever again… not if that’s what’s spilling from his lips.

**Bamby**


End file.
